


Be careful what you wish for

by ZamiShah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZamiShah/pseuds/ZamiShah
Summary: After a failed day of practicing Atsumu had been way too horrible behaving and with the twins getting at each other's throat again Kita sends them out to cool down, however, they only end up in a bigger fight, and somewhere in between shouting and insulting things come out of hand.And only when he returned to his team's training camp Atsumu realized how much he messed up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. An argument that went too out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with my Miya Twins obsession and this time it's actually a very angsty idea. A rather random headcanon I suddenly had during the night and could not stop thinking about it so finally, it's here and out.  
> I do have siblings but no twin and I am not too sure if that makes much of a difference but I tried to present them as best as I could^^
> 
> Again incorporating their Kansai-dialect is super hard but I tried my best, if it's still not right feel free to let me know. (The timeline is somewhere at the start of their second year, but it's not too important for the story)

Atsumu and Osamu fought a lot and that was just how it was. It might have been their way of getting along with each other but it sure was tiring, not just for their team but for their parents too.

They go out a lot and challenge each other at different things. Racing was one thing they commonly did and through that, they ended up knowing their home area more than anyone else. Sometimes even ending in the woods near abandoned shrines and houses.

This however was not just one day of fighting. It was not the usual bickering and then challenging among them. It was different and it all had started with the practice. Practice happened nearly every day and each of them was divided into having a match against each other and practicing individually anything they wanted to try out later.

Of course, it meant for Atsumu to practice with many different people since most new things would only be possible with their setter. Although some of them asked to practice with Osamu in that position since he can fill in the gap for his twin.

The volleyball club was always in awe seeing how dynamic their work together can be despite all the arguments and shouting and threatening. And watching that made them all want to try harder too. Though practice did not go well this time.

Not because of any unnecessary fight between the twins, well at least it did not start like that but it eventually became just that.

When they were again at each other’s throat threatening to throw punches at each other Kita stepped in and ordered them to stop it. They did albeit not nearly as nervous as they usually get around Kita. They still glared daggers at each other, and their captain quickly understood that the Miya brothers were not going to cooperate with anyone in that state. Practice will only get harder with them. He threw them out of the gym and told them to get it together and only then shall they return.

He hoped they would calm down soon after but only to be sure he asked Akagi to follow up just in case.

For a moment, the twins were silently walking down a peaceful path near their school. It led through fields of grass and a river. Atsumu was soon after starting to speed up trying to leave his brother behind but of course, Osamu was not having it. Soon they were racing each other with no care where they were running to.

Akagi was just a libero, he was supposed to react fast and follow up but that was of course different when being inside the gym and having a watchful eye over the ball but when it came to speed, he could not keep up with the Miyas and no matter how much he called out to them, no matter how much he told them to stop it they would not listen. And then be out of sight.

Atsumu and Osamu would end up sitting there deep into the forest and sulk for a bit. Sitting a good distance from each other. While on a fallen tree trunk, Atsumu spotted something lying near his foot. A small doll, very old and dirty looking. He was curious as to why something like this was here, and what else was here but before he could do so Osamu started talking to him.

“Yer stupid.” The other twin stood next to him. “Ya realize how much of dick ya were?”

Truth be told, Atsumu knew that very well and he knew his brother would eventually get him for his behavior. What can he say? The blonde had never had a bad day, never one where he utterly failed in his game. Today happened to be exactly _a_ bad day for Atsumu. _He_ was not on point and the worst of it was that _he_ refused to believe that _he_ made the mistake.

It’s not that he scolded anyone or called anyone out on it, but he behaved not nicely at all and stopped tossing to some of the other players. Until he was benched and that ruined his mood even more. 

“Whad’ya mean?” Atsumu refused to make any eye contact. Like the unreasonable child, he was.

“Yer been a dick to Gin! Yer sucked big time and made the team suffer!”

“What did I do? Things were shitty today!” He knew that he was spouting nonsense and should stop, but Atsumu never did what he should. Only to be met with regret after. Osamu grabbed him by his collar. “Would’ya stop that!” He shouted, “Ya messed up, accept it, and move on!”

“Yer not any better!” Atsumu gripped Osamu’s collar. “Ya annoyed me to no end, yer ruined my play!!”

“What’s wrong in accepting yer fault for once?!”

“Why don’t ya let it be?! Yer all so fuckin annoying!! Stop pretendin’ to be mature, yer nothing!”

“Not my fault we’re brothers! Can’t just ignore ya being a fuckin’ asshole!!”

“I don’t need a brother like you!! It’s yer fault I sucked!!”

Now the fight started escalating, both of them should be quiet and not bicker any further but when did any of them do what was best?

“Didn’t choose to be yer brother! Piece of shit!!”

“Ya know what, I wish yer never had existed!! Yer so fuckin’ annoying! My life would'a not suck so much without you!!”

Atsumu stomped past his twin. Osamu did not reply at all, only staring madly at him. Sometimes it was just like that. That their arguments reached a point where the twins would shout at each other and make statements out of pure anger and only afterward think about what they said. Atsumu was a lot worse in that than Osamu. In the end, it would always be the latter though to offer playing games or something to eat to make up for that. Atsumu was in the wrong a lot more than he would like to admit but, in the end, he waited for Osamu to make an offer. That was his way of showing his guilt.

Atsumu walked all the way back to their school and into the gym. Anger had mostly faded away and he could not stop thinking about what he said. How could that have slipped through his lips? Well, it’s not like Osamu would be hurt by that right? He knew his twin well enough.

When Atsumu woke up again, he found himself inside the Inarizaki gym. They were doing a pseudo training camp with the team staying at school and spending their time together. The coach said that it was also helpful to increase the teamwork. Atsumu didn’t mind at all, as long as he can play volleyball, but he was always stuck with Osamu next to him since as twins they do share a lot. (It’s convenient for their parents too), but the spot next to him was empty. From how neatly they still look (Kita expected them to do so) Osamu had not slept there. Probably somewhere else. Thouhg why would he not take his sheets with him?

The blonde setter stood up and stretched his body. He did not sleep in a comfortable position, which he felt throughout his whole body, but a bit of warming up should help. Suna was already awake and stretching. The others either were inside changing or still asleep in another corner of the gym. It was a big one. He could not spot Osamu anywhere near. Atsumu had expected to see him around Suna, his twin would spend a lot of time with their middle-blocker since both do go to the same class.

The blond wondered if his brother was still mad because of yesterday or not. Should Atsumu go and challenge him? Ask him to practice tossing or serving? Not that he wants to make up, but training, in the end, was important and he did best when training with his twin.

“Mornin’” He heard Suna mutter weakly. The fox look-alike still did not pay him so much as a glance. “Where’s Samu?” Atsumu looked around again just in case he was in fact there and he just missed.

The next second, Suna turned to look at him, confusion all written over his face. “Who?”


	2. Is this a nightmare or a bad joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu felt like he was trapped either in a horrible joke or a not ending nightmare because he was losing his mind for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I am going to continue this, but I guess I will, though the story won't be too long, (I hope) There's much more stuff I am working on, so let's see how much time I will have to finish this here off.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

The question was lost inside the big hall. Atsumu stared at Suna, wondering if the other boy was messing around with him. Trying to see if there was a joke Atsumu missed. Suna’s face never had much of an expression at all but that did not mean anything. He and Osamu got along, way too well and took joy in seeing Atsumu suffer. Heck, all the times they pranked him only to get embarrassing video material of him happened so many times, he never believed the fox-look-alike’s feigning of indifference. Surely, Suna and Osamu have to be pranking him. He will not fall for that though.

“Don’t act all confused, where’s he?”.

Suna decided to stop his stretching routine and stood up. Looking directly at his setter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Atsumu started getting agitated. Was this all part of a prank? If it was, then Osamu was dragging it out and it made Atsumu all the more annoyed. Yes, he was a huge jerk yesterday and he had said things that he shouldn’t ever say but his twin was not innocent in it either, he was at fault too. Osamu was only trying to make Atsumu surrender but he was stubborn. No loss was accepted.

“Hey guys,” Ginjima ran over, joining the two. “What’cha talkin’ about?” Suna looked back at Atsumu expecting him to explain himself.

Gin joining in was perfect, the idiot was too much of a goody-shoe to go along with a prank. At least for a long. And neither was he good at lying, to begin with. “Nice timin’. Have yer seen Samu anywhere? Suna is being a dick.”

Unfortunately, he was met with the same confusion in Gin’s face that Suna had earlier. Since when did he acquire acting skills?

“Who?”

The blonde setter took a deep breath. Compose, stay calm, he chanted to himself. He had already been mean to Gin earlier in the day and would like to avoid being like that again.

The first time was fine, and the second time is ok too but they sure as hell are dragging this damn joke more and more. How many people will be there? How much had Osamu planned this out? Was the whole team trying to drive him mad, they surely were getting to a point now.

Atsumu heard several footsteps behind him. Their third-year senpais were fully awake and ready for practice. Coming straight to them, as they were curious about what was going on. That might be finally the end of it, Atsumu thought. Omimi never was one for jokes, his serious attitude made anyone unable to even understand when he meant to be funny. Akagi enjoyed things like that a lot but he never really joined to do one himself. And even if they were in it, Aran would never drive Atsumu into madness, right?

“Guys, would ya help me?” Atsumu asked not even bothering to wait for them to actually reach them. He pointed accusingly at his teammates. “These idiots are drivin’ me crazy! They’ve joined a stupid joke of Samu!”

“Who?”

Atsumu froze in his place never stopping to stare at his upper classmates. They were confused, to say the least. Looking at him as if he were the one fooling around and not the other two. As if they really never heard of his brother.

“Osamu,” he said. “Osamu Miya!”

Who knows, maybe he was pronouncing the nickname too weirdly right now and nobody understood him anymore. If only that was the point. They still could not understand him at all. In fact, their eyes were very judging, Akagi had even his eyebrow raised his face taunting Atsumu with a look he knew way too well. ‘Come on, no one’s gonna fall for that’.

_Oh no!_

Atsumu was very close to snapping. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. This all had to be a very horrible joke. Done by all of them to drive Atsumu into the depth of madness. Maybe they all just hate him so much that they felt the need to do that to him. “Osamu Miya! My twin!” He yelled out at his team.

“I thought yer an only child” Gin stated. “Yeah, ya never mentioned a brother before” Omimi added.

“Is this some kind of joke, you’ll think we’ll fall for that?” Suna had no regard to hold back in his wording or tone.

Was this even a joke anymore? Maybe he did not even wake up in the first place. Maybe this all was only a dream, a nightmare to be more specific. If so, he needed to pinch himself, that will wake him up, right?

Without any hesitation, he gripped his own arm with a hand and put pressure on it. It was way more than just pinching but that did not matter, he was not waking up. Was this all real? Or maybe he was trapped in some kind of parallel universe. Aran stepped in to stop Atsumu from hurting himself. Holding his arms apart. “Atsumu, what’s gotten to ya?”

Atsumu yanked himself free. “Come on Aran-kun” his voice was was shaking. The blonde setter was starting to get deperate now. They all must be joking, maybe they'll stop once they realize that Atsumu was believing them. _This is all just a joke!_

“Yer have seen us since our first training camp. When ya were in 5th grade.”

“Us?” Aran repeated, “I have never seen anyone with ya back then.”

Atsumu gripped him by his sleeve. “Osamu Miya” he repeated as if that might help them remember, “My fuckin’ twin brother that had been stickin’ around me for my entire life. We’re known everywhere and feared as the Miya Brothers, we have played a ton together!!” Atsumu pushed against Aran, which mostly led to himself being pushed back rather than his senpai.

“You all think this is funny?!”

“Atsumu, why are you yelling like that?”

They all turned around to see Kita appear. Probably done with his morning routine of cleaning and all.

That was the last hope for Atsumu though. Kita was very disciplined and straight forward. He would never go along with a joke. The members would be too nervous to ask him for that anyway. He pointed at the team accusingly. “They are tryin’ make me crazy! No one’s tellin’ me where Samu is.”

“Samu?” Kita repeated.

_Oh no! No, no!_

“Apparently a twin he had never mentioned before.” Said Suna clarifying the matter.

_No, no!_

Atsumu felt something stir inside of him, his breath started getting hastier with each second. He tuned out his teammates’ conversation and mocking, they were all not joking. This was real. This was all real, but how? Did they forget Osamu or something? No this was way too surreal for that, it felt like his twin had never even existed before.

He looked at the exit of the gym hall. There was no way this was all happening. _This is not real!_ His feet started carrying him towards the doors, getting faster and faster. He needed to go, he needed to leave. Atsumu needed more proves, needed more things to show him what was real. His teammates shouted and called after him, they all worried about him, but the setter could not care any less. His team could forget Osamu, heck the whole world could do so but there was one place where he would never be forgotten. For sure not!

His home.

All he needed to do was go to his room, see their bunk bed, look at the pictures in their house. There must be anything. Anything of Osamu. It had to be there at home. When he reached it, when he pulled the door open, everything would be the same. Everything would be normal.

Maybe he would even wake up from this nightmare. Or maybe this was all staged and his teammates just really wanted to teach him a big lesson. Maybe Osamu was at home waiting for his chance to jump out of nowhere and say ‘gotcha.

_That must be it._

That was what Atsumu was expecting when he stood in front of his own room and pulled the door open.

However, all he came to was a single bed and an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I have no guarantee when this will continue but I'll try my best to do so as soon as possible.^^


	3. What was this weird reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu must be trapped inside an alternative universe because there was no other reason for Osamu to vanish like this. Even though he might be a little curious as to what his life was right now, he does not want to live in a world without his twin brother.  
> He needed to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was actually really hard to write and I am still not too satisfied with it but whatever. Things need to go on right?  
> I hope the pacing is not too slow, but I think it's fine like this. In all honesty, this might actually be done soonish. At least I want to try to finish it in the following week. I have all ideas panned out after all.

Atsumu must have woken up inside of an alternative universe. There was no other explanation for what he went through.

There was nothing that belonged to Osamu. There was no bunk bed, there was no second desk, no second dresser. Nothing. The walls of their home used to be decorated with different pictures of them, across the ground level. Their mother loved to choose the silliest of frames to hang up and loved to put edited pictures of her twins up. Atsumu walked through his home, looking at every single one. 

All the pictures he remembered were there. They were all at the same spot they should be, but there was no Osamu. He ended up inside the living room which had the most decorations of all rooms. On the left side was a shelf filled with books and magazines, but also with several albums. Atsumu knew which ones should have pictures of his childhood days,

He pulled one of them out. He thumbed through it quickly. The baby photos started from the hospital when they were born. Only he was on it. The next ones were from their birthdays, only Atsumu had been on it. First day of elementary school, and all the events they had been at. The theme parks they had visited. Only Atsumu had been on them. Osamu had never existed.

Atsumu widened his eyes. He was frozen in place and slowly processing what this all meant. It meant that his teammates were not fooling around. They really did not know Osamu and were probably thinking that Atsumu had lost his mind or something.

 _What happened?_ It was like a nightmare. A nightmare that had started at some point which Atsumu could not pin-point down when and it went on. It went on and never showed any signs of ending. No matter what Atsumu did, he could not wake up from this nightmare. Osamu was always there. Was always with him. why did that change?

What exactly happened? What changed? Had Atsumu fallen asleep and was still sleeping? Was this all a bad dream? Then why would he not wake up? He pinched himself again, he pulled at his cheeks as hard as he could, but he would not wake up. It was too real, the pain was real. The blonde setter started striding up and down. A panicked expression clear on his face. He fidgeted nervously around. He would run his hand through his hair again and again. Osamu was not existent anymore. His twin brother had vanished from the face of the earth overnight. All suddenly and way too unreal for Atsumu to even comprehend what was real anymore. It could not be real but all evidence was there. 

Where did things go wrong? Where did Atsumu take the wrong turn? Just yesterday everything seemed to be fine, yeah he and Osamu fought that evening but that was not out of the ordinary right? Did he maybe take a completely wrong turn and ended up in another place that just seemed like the normal world? Was he may be hit by a truck and sent to another universe all together but that would mean that he had some kind of hero duty to fulfill or anything in that direction. _Not possible._

Then again Osamu vanishing like that should not be possible yet it happened. _Great!_ Atsumu thought, _great job givin' me trouble like that! Stupid Samu!_

Well, Atsumu still did not exclude the joke idea even though that might be very unlikely. Who knows? This might all just be a very, very sick joke played on him by everyone and there might just not be anyone to trust anymore.

A sudden ringing pulled him out of this mad train of thoughts. Something that he never went through, to begin with. ('Cause when does Atsumu think at all about anything other than volleyball?)

It was his phone that rang. He looked at the screen. A call from his mother. 

_Right!_ She was out of town for the weekend, no wonder he did not see her yet. Atsumu was contemplating whether to answer her call or not but he should. She will be worried if he refused to talk to her.

“Yeah?”

“Atsumu my dear, what’s wrong?” her voice sounded concerned.

“Why ya askin? I’m fine.”

“I got a call from yer Coach. Why did ya leave the camp?”

_Oh._ He remembered why his day started at the school’s gym in the first place. Why did he leave? What should he tell her? "Well, ma..."

“Listen, I know yer still frustrated since yer still only a substitute but yer need to work harder to get out of that.”

Atsumu stood there, mouth widely opened. He blinked a few times, trying to process his mother's words. _Substitute?_ He? _Atsumu Miya_ was a substitute? Since when? He was awarded best setter and best server. The statement hit him like a truck and Atsumu dashed to his room as fast as possible. Running over all of the stuff he had on the ground and reaching his shelf. The twins used to collect different fan articles, like posters and figures and a lot of games. And the prizes they received while playing volleyball. He had them all presented on top of there, all polished and visible. He used that as a background for whenever he was posting selfies online.

They were gone. Part of the fan articles and all of his achievements. Everything was gone. As if Osamu took everything with him.

“Atsumu what’s wrong? Hello?”  
He forgot that he was still on a phone call with his mom.

“Oh, uh. Yeah ma, I’m fine. I just didn’t feel too good. So I came home.” He lied.

“Should I come home?” Atsumu felt guilty to make his mother worry so much. “Na, don’t worry. Am totally fine on my own.” 

He stopped for a moment thinking about his situation but ended up not bringing it up to his mother. He would not ask her about Osamu because he was the feeling that the answer was going to be the same as he already received from everyone else. So he only assured her that he was fine on his own and that he would go to school the next day. 

The phone call soon ended after and Atsumu went to his bed. Laying down he stared blankly at the ceiling when he should be looking at the underside of the upper bunk. It felt way too odd to be real. _What to do now?_ The room was quiet and empty. His mother was out of town, thinking her children would be out too, or rather her child. 

Atsumu didn’t return to their camp for hours and to his surprise, no one contacted him about it. Maybe they were all tired of him or thinking that he should be fine on his own. Kita would normally not tolerate anyone skipping on camps like that. Skipping on training. They should be surprised that out of all Atsumu was the one skipping. No one seemed to care.

The rest of his day he did nothing other than laying in bed, his face planted into a pillow. For the first time in his life, he truly felt lonely. It made him sick. Very very sick.

At the same time, Atsumu wondered what it was like being an only child. He never thought of it before but now he could not help the little bit of curiosity that started building inside of him. Should he go and explore this weird reality? It really was very twisted of him to be this curious but suddenly he was hit with tiredness. Tiredness he did not realize up until now. His eyes would not stay open and slowly Atsumu drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed that night. Dreams of his childhood memory. That time he was in elementary school and would wander off to the woods. Osamu and he would go there and collect all kinds of animals. Beetles, Frogs sometimes even snakes. It was a lot of fun especially once the twins turned this into a challenge. Who would get the most animals in the shortest amount of time? Osamu won most of them, now that Atsumu looked back at those times. He won a lot of their challenges. More than Atsumu could have.

One time he ended up being bit by a snake. Atsumu was the one to panic and wanting to drag him to the hospital even though the bite was nothing serious. There was no venomous snake in their area. Still, Atsumu wanted to go to the doctor just to be safe and through all that, their mom eventually found out and got mad at them for being so careless. They were grounded for a week in which their mom ironically taught them all about their native animals and which ones to avoid and which ones to catch. And how to catch them. In the end, she was not much different than her boys.

Osamu never minded that incident. He never feared getting bit again neither did he ever fear snakes. Atsumu ironically did fear them. A little bit. 

It was a silly dream of one of the most random memories that could have come to his mind but Atsumu enjoyed them. He enjoyed the days they spent as children and could have fun without worrying about anything. Without worrying too much about their grades, and without any stress for an upcoming game. Days where they could just be kids. Atsumu loved those times a lot. He remembered his middle school days when they had fun pranking their teachers and classmates with their identical looks and mischievous plans. When they would crack the most ridiculous jokes for Aran to retort answers and making them actually funny. How they swarmed around Aran begging him to teach them to spike just like this. 

When they played volleyball together and defeated lots of other teams. When they attended Inarizaki high and became stars on their team. When they went to nationals together and won through to third place in both Inter-High and Spring High. A lot more flashed by so quickly, literally their whole life flashed by before Atsumu's eyes. Osamu was always there. He was always at his back supporting Atsumu in a way that the blond never understood until now. Soon his memories reached the last time they fought and when he stomped away angrily. When he woke up to the realization that his brother had vanished. It left a bitter feeling inside of him but before he could dwell more on those memories he was abruptly woken up from his slumber.

He sat upright at lightning speed. Panting heavily and sweating a lot. It was already early morning if his alarm clock was still right. Darkness. Everything around him was dark. He blinked a few times until everything around him was in clear vision. The bed still was only a single one. Still, nothing seemed right. Atsumu jumped off his bed and left the room. This was not the reality he should be in. This was not right. 

He wanted everything back to normal and he wanted it now. For that, he needed to go to the place everything started. School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves kudos and comments. ^^  
> The next chapter will be up soon, so keep an eye out.


	4. Is this a mistake I made?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu wants to find a clue but he had no idea where to even start and far worse, he might have caused all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay^^  
> It's again not too satisfying for me but I'll never be done if I keep rewriting one thing. So I hope it's still good enough for you all so please enjoy reading^^.  
> There is not too much left so I might try to finish this story soon.

Atsumu had no idea what exactly happened to him. The thought of it was way too ridiculous for him to even voice out loud but it was a fact that he found himself in a world where he never had a brother. Where he was an only child and as interesting as that might sound, he did not like it.

He ran through the dark streets, weakly illuminated by streetlights. It was still dark and relatively cold. Early mornings were nothing for Atsumu but he could not sleep any longer. He needed to go to school, that was the place things had started, right?

He woke up at school and realized the change that happened. So the solution had to be there too. However, what was he doing? How was he doing that? He cannot ask anyone to help him especially not after his outburst from yesterday.

What should he even say? ' _Hey, guys I know I was a little shit yesterday but can ya help me out?_ 'That was already a horrible start. ' _I know yer don’t know anything about Samu, but I need ya help to bring him back.'_

If they are not going to bring him to a mental hospital.

Luckily the door to their school’s gym was not locked. When looking inside Kita was already up and doing a morning workout. As usual.

Atsumu tried creeping in slowly and silently in hopes his captain would not notice. “There you are Atsumu.”

 _Crap!_ Kita was way too sharp. Atsumu stiffened, suddenly halting in his movement as if he was held at gun-point. Kita’s words sure were like a bullet piercing through you. “Don’t think ya can walk in as if nothing happened. Yer position in the team does not matter, ya still have to practice like everybody.”

Atsumu nodded. “I am sorry, Kita-san.”

“Hurry up and change, ya have to do some penalties.”

Well then, he’ll go back to his mission after said penalties. _Dang, it._

The penalty was not hard rather a lot of moving around. After being scolded by their coach Atsumu had to run several laps and do diving too. Which was not bad at all, but he felt a little bit humiliated. It did not help that his teammates were enjoying the sight once in a while. That stupid smirk of Suna sure was annoying. At least that seemed to be normal.

It took him a while until Kita told him he was off and at that point, Atsumu was quite tired but nonetheless, Atsumu carried on with his own task. Everyone was occupied which made it much easier for Atsumu to run off to the side and investigate the exact spot he slept on yesterday.

In the end, it was hard solving a problem Atsumu had no idea of how it started. Inside the gym was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that should not belong to. At the topic of this, what exactly was he even searching for?

He was inside the storage room looking at every single item. Probably looking like a moron who stared at walls and different items for far too long. They all side-eyed him. well, one had to sacrifice something to gain what they want.

Honestly, he was surprised that no one was wondering why their volleyball-obsessed setter was not playing at all. (He went on until Kita told him to resume training).

His teammates either don’t think this behavior of his was unusual or they ignored him. Either way, he was glad no one was talking to him.

Atsumu did not really have anyone to practice with though. Right now, he was a little more distant and saw most members surround another player, who must be the current setter. It felt odd to him. He was used to be surrounded like that. He was used to being the starting setter of the team and suddenly losing that position was weird. 

It reminded Atsumu of middle school. He used to be the starting setter back then too but unlike later in his life, his teammates back then tried to avoid him as much as possible. Osamu was mostly surrounded by them. He had a better understanding of how to behave towards other people despite being not too talkative. 

Atsumu would sit alone somewhere on the side and just occupy himself with other tasks to do. He never minded that though. He never cared for any of them and never did he feel the need to be liked by any of his teammates. 

High school, on the other end, was completely different. He was in a team with a lot more talented players, being now part of a powerhouse. He did not have too many issues with them and a lot of them interacted with him. Planning different move ideas and just practicing with him since he was the starting setter. It was different from before and for the first time Atsumu kind of understood what it was like when one had an amazing team. When he was liked by his teammates, who truly wanted to spend time with him. He never told that anyone, not even Osamu but he really liked the team a lot and he would like to stay in a team he got along with.

That seemed not true in this reality. They might just ignore him because he was just a substitute or maybe they did think he was crazy and distanced themselves from him. When doing his penalty earlier he heard some of them talk about him. His stupid behavior and some more that he could not make out.

_'Sumu, the other guys hate you._

Osamu's voice rang through his head. He remembered that conversation in middle school. His twin was probably not liking the idea of being treated badly himself and wanted Atsumu to change. The blonde never understood him anyway. Atsumu might have been harsh on others and never sounded kind but all he did was point out their fault. In middle school, his teammates really hated him for that but Atsumu never cared for that.

He was all by himself. No one to talk to, no one to hang out with. Looking back to it, Osamu was the one willing to stay by his side and do all kinds of shenanigans with him.

Osamu would a lot times randomly hit him and Atsumu would chase his brother down to beat him up for that. It was so annoying but now Atsumu missed that. He missed him. He missed his twin brother a lot. Atsumu was near tears. He did not know in what kind of reality he woke up, but he wanted to go back. He wanted Osamu to hit him and make him chase after his brother. He wanted to challenge Osamu to a serve-contest and see who got more service aces out of a game. He wanted to have someone with him who he could compete against.

Maybe he never minded being hated by others because Osamu was there. Because he knew he would never be alone. In the end, loneliness did feel horrible and too unpleasant for Atsumu to experience again

"Okay, everyone line up!" Kita called out to the team. Pulling Atsumu out of his thoughts.

The team gathered around him and was told to be ready for a run. On that same landside rode, they always ran across. The same one Atsumu and Osamu ran across last time. The blonde never moved from his place. He only observed everyone leaving the gym. One by one. Not many paid him any mind except for Kita. Akagi seemed to be waiting for the white-head to come and Suna was using this opportunity to slack off. Soon they were the only ones inside the gym.

Eventually, their attention was on Atsumu. 

_The landside road_! Atsumu widened his eyes, the road led to the forest, where the twins had their argument. He covered his mouths, thinking of yet another possibility. Maybe the problem did not start here inside the school but rather outside. In the forest. Maybe that was the point where everything went down, maybe they were at a place they should not have been at!

Suddenly he remembered the scenario. Clear as day. When he angrily stomped away trying to sit as far away from Osamu as possible. How he was pouting like a little child over things that were mostly his own fault. He refused to admit it which was probably the reason why Osamu had been so mad at him. Yes, Osamu was mad and shouting at him. They were at each other's throats throwing insult after insult at each other and somewhere in between Atsumu tried to push all his mistakes on Osamu and making him responsible. Escalating far worse than what was usual and amidst the anger and shouting, Atsumu said something he should have never said. 

_Ya know what, I wish yer never had existed!!_

He remembered his word from that evening. They rang through his head and left behind a piercing pain in his ears. They repeated over and over again. Again, and again. No matter what Atsumu did, the words would not quiet down. They would not stop ringing inside of his head. He tried covering them in hopes they would disappear, but they did not. 

_No!_

They kept reminding him of what he did. Of what he said.

_No! No! That cannot be!!_

_I wish yer never had existed!!_

Was this all caused by Atsumu himself? Did Osamu vanish because of him?

He always said stupid things when he was mad. He never thought about his words until he had spoken them out and was left thinking why he said those words and how he could say something like that. He always regretted what he said but never apologized only dismissed them and pretended he never said anything. He would wait for Osamu to offer him something and his acceptance would be the closest to an apology.

He never would have imagined that one of those stupid outbursts could become reality. But why did it happen? Atsumu never found a genie or something stupid like that. He had not found any artifact that had mystical powers to make his wish a reality. This was real life! Things like that should be impossible. But what was it then that caused all of this? What could...

“Atsumu”

The blonde turned around, seeing with surprise his captain in front of him. Right at his side was Akagi looking very worried at him. Atsumu just now freaked out and displayed behavior of panic. His hands still covering his ears and face showing a very pained expression. He was sweating. Cold sweat. And panting heavily as if he was not able to breathe. The worry in their eyes increased with Atsumu's silence, but he needed a moment to understand what was going on. Behind them was Suna with a neutral face that Atsumu could not read. There was no one other than them, everyone else had left to do the running. He averted his eyes, feeling shame rise inside him. _How embarrassing!_ What could he say now? "What's up buddy?" Akagi asked, "yer not feelin' good?" He rubbed Atsumu's back in an attempt to comfort his junior.

"Since yesterday morning yer have been different," Kita stated. Cold and dry. His eyes might seem just as cold but the blond was sure that even in them he saw worry. He tried to read Atsumu's facial expression but it might be too hard. 

After a beat of silence, Kita patiently waited for the other to answer. Atsumu stayed quiet. _What was the matter?_ What could Atsumu say about it? They will not believe him, they will all think he had lost his mind and send him away to a mental hospital. He was sure of that. Maybe they would make fun of him and belittle him. 

_Darn it!_ He was trapped, there was no possibility to escape this situation. Akagi too insisted on an answer. Suna did not say anything but he surely would want to know more. There was no excuse that the setter could give them, nothing to talk him out of this situation.

Atsumu could cry at this point.

“Is it about this person ya called Samu?”

Atsumu looked at his captain with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there is at least some progress.   
> I like to include Akagi because I feel like he is left out a lot (and Oomimi and Gin).  
> Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who left kudos.


	5. What could have caused this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Atsumu had found a glimpse of hope, and with the help of his teammates, will he find a solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wanted to have this earlier but I am having quite some stress lately.   
> Anyway enjoy reading and thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments and thanks to anyone who will leave more kudos. (I wrote this so late into the night, sorry if something is weird or misspelled)

Atsumu looked at his captain with wide eyes. Kita gave back his blank cold stare. Unreadable. He was not the person to be sarcastic about anything, which meant that Kita was being serious. Akagi looked at him confused so did Suna. “What’re ya talking about Shinsuke?” he asked, “I don’t think that’s the time to wonder about Atsumu’s joke.”

A joke?! They thought Atsumu was joking? Did he seem to joke to them?

“I…” Atsumu had no idea where to start or how to. The surprise he was hit with was far too great for him to even process what was going on. Kita did not react to the small blackhead. “Yer have been acting all weird Atsumu. Ya having too much stress? If something is bugging ya, then say it. We won’t be able to help out if we don’t know what is wrong."

Atsumu stayed quiet. He had no idea how to talk to Kita or how to explain to him what kind of situation he was in right now. It was laughable in all honesty. Part of his behavior must come from stress. Somehow, he felt like this might be his chance. This might be what he needed after all. Atsumu could not do anything alone, he had no idea how to solve this problem and desperation made him surrender. Kita was smart, much smarter than him he might help Atsumu.

He took a deep breath and prayed that they would at least hear him out. Just once.

“Listen, guys, I know this all sounds like a whole lot of garbage, and it kind of is…” He looked at them examining their faces and wondering if they really will understand it. He was nervous but Kita nodded to him, telling him to go on.

“This is not what things are supposed to be…” Akagi crossed his arms, looking at him with a raised brow. Atsumu gulped. “I am supposed to have a twin. Identical twin. His name is Osamu.”

“That’s what you were screaming yesterday” retorted Suna unimpressed. Atsumu tried his best to stay composed. “Yes, I screamed at ya all. Anyway, when I woke up yesterday, I found out that Osamu did not exist anymore. I thought you guys were all tryn’ to make me mad. Suna and Osamu would do that from time to time.”

Suna snorted. “That sounds very stupid but also very amusing.”

“It does sound odd,” Akagi added going back to the original point. He was skeptical, to say the least, and Atsumu grew more nervous.

Kita was still quiet and that drove Atsumu insane. Was he even believing him or not? _No!_ Atsumu could not accept it like that! He needed help! “Please, I know this sounds stupid and I would not believe it either if I were you, but it is true!” His voice started cracking and his eyes started watering. It was pathetic and something Atsumu would never let anyone see, not even Osamu if it was possible, but he could not care less right now. He needed their help to get that idiot back.

“please! I am telling the truth! I need help to get my brother back!”

“Atsumu, you do realize how ridiculous that sounds”?

Atsumu’s heart sank. Kita’s words piercing through him like knives. “Even if it was true what could we possibly do to change that?”

_Nothing._ That was the answer Atsumu could give them and that was probably true. There was nothing they could do, he was just too desperate to understand that. Was he stuck inside this world forever? Was he supposed to accept this and now live like this?

He could punch himself. This was all his own fault, and nothing would change that. He eradicated Osamu from this world and will have to live with that fact for the rest of his life. 

Suddenly he found a hand on his shoulder. A smaller paler hand. Kita’s hand.   
“I don’t think yer lying.”

Just a short sentence. Only a few words but those were huge for Atsumu. It was the first sign of hope he received ever since facing this absurd reality he had fallen into. That was all that it took to shine some light into Atsumu’s situation.

“Whatever yer saying might be ridiculous to others but yer clearly not lying. I don’t know what we can do, but I’ll help. I don’t want ya to be feeling miserable.”

“Captain.”

“Shinsuke, what’re ya thinkin’?” Akagi leaned over to whisper into his ear. “That story is crazy.”

“Look at him, do ya think he would lie to this extent.”

“I never said that, but he might be extremely delusional.”

Atsumu heard them. “I am not delusional! I am serious. I need help to understand why this happened.”

“Can you prove anything?” Suna retorted. He for sure did not believe anything right now.

_Can he though?_ Atsumu had no picture with him and nothing other than that could suffice. “What is different in a world _with_ ya brother?” Kita asked, trying to give him some support. Giving him a starting point.

“We’re called the strongest duo! And we’re regular players for the team. Samu is one of our wing spikers!”

“And you are a star setter?” Suna sounded very sarcastic and mocking. "Yes, I am!" 

Suna snorted at Atsumu's reply earning a glare from his blond teammate. “I can prove that! Come and play with me, Suna!”

If there was something Atsumu could certainly do it was playing volleyball. He was still as skilled as before and if that was what he needed to do to prove himself he for sure will. That much time had to be there for them. A quick two on two-game, with Suna, paired up with Atsumu. 

It was only a few minutes they had not much time before everyone would eventually return to the gym. But it was enough. Suna never seemed to have had someone toss to him so flawlessly. The tosses were easy to hit. Atsumu could tell by his reaction how surprised the middle blocker was. Causing the blond to smirk in satisfaction.

“Atsumu sure is playing different” commented Akagi. "None of our setters gave such easy to hit tosses." 

“So, yer helping me?” Atsumu looked at them with huge excitement clear on his face. 

“Nothing goes against that” The blackhead answered, “but we have no idea how.”

“It seems like some kind of surreal story, maybe he found a weird object or something.” Kita wondered.

"Surreal story?Like a fantasy story or what?" Suna asked with much sarcasm put into his words. "What do you want to do? Find a book about mythical stories? Supernatural things, maybe even something about Yokais."

“Nice Idea!” Akagi said excitedly, turning to Kita. “Let's go. The library should have books like that.” Kita nodded. “Sure. We can give it a try.”

"I was being sarcastic, you know."

The library was on the second floor of their school's building. It was a big part of the school with tons of books about all kinds of topics. Atsumu never went to it though and if it was not for his situation he would never come here.

Hopefully, he will find a solution.

What Atsumu told them sounded straight out of a fantasy story but Kita seemed to believe part of it. Enough for Akagi to consider. Suna just wanted to see them fail

Unfortunately, there was one more problem. The library was closed. Akagi pushed against the doors again with no success. "Oh yeah! Today's Sunday. It's closed!"

"Could you mention stuff like that before!" Atsumu started complaining, he had enough of the problems he had been put up with. 

"You guys could have mentioned that too."

"I thought ya had a way in and that's why ya mentioned it!"

Kita decided to look for another entrance, anything that might be big enough to fit them through and Suna too started turning back. While Akagi was doing something at the door until it opened. “Yeah! Come on guys let’s go in!”

He was met with rather shocked eyes. Suna slowly taking out his phone to take a picture. “You could have mentioned earlier that you were planning on breaking in. Could have filmed it all.”

_How many times did he do things like that?_

"Aren't we gonna be in trouble?" Atsumu wondered. He was nervous and pretty afraid of the fact that they'd break into something like that.

"It’s just to help ya out, besides we should be good as long as we get out of here before anyone starts searchin’ for us.”

“I don’t like your methods, Michinari, but I guess there’s no going back,” Kita said. He and Akagi went ahead while being stared at by their juniors.

_He would not be fine if we had done that!_

The library was giant, far greater than Atsumu knew. He would know if he had gone here once in a while and studied properly to get his marks up. The section they needed to go to was further back, next to a set of giant windows.

The isle was full of folklore books much more than any of the folklores Atsumu had ever heard of. Kita and Akagi looked at them, trying to figure out which one to choose. Taking it all seriously and no joking. Atsumu still had a hard time believing this. How much they actually trusted him, he really had great senpais, he needed to appreciate them more when he gets back to normal.

Suna just lazily grabbed a nearby book and sat down, more focused on taking pictures of Kita mostly. He still wanted to find his weakness, classic Suna. He will never change.

Once they collected a good amount of books that were all gathered on a big table (that was in between the shelves), the teenagers sat down and read them. Not thoroughly, of course, there was not much time for them. Their classmates should be wondering by now where they were. Atsumu or Suna not taking part in their training session was probably fine nothing to concern them with but Akagi and especially Kita was something else. Their absence will cause some ruckus. 

Atsumu was quicker than the others when going through one book after the other. None of them had the information he needed. The yokais mentioned were mostly big ones wreaking havoc and not fulfilling wishes that should have been ignored. A genie was not an option either, he never picked up and rubbed a bottle of sorts. Nothing useful at all.

Yokais were a common topic among the Japanese, especially in the countrysides. There were a lot of stories their grandparents told them, and while the twins were afraid of them when they were younger, once they grew older they understood just how unreal those stories were. How unreal they were supposed to be. 

Then again, here he was with his teammates sifting through a bunch of books of said unreal stories and studying them as if they were preparing for an important test that should not be failed. It's honestly crazy what his life had come to be. He was done flipping through yet another book without any success. Atsumu groaned, slowly sinking down and laying his head on the table. 

“What does that person mean to you?” Kita's sudden question took him by surprise. "Huh?"

His captain put down the book he was reading to get a good look at him. Atsumu averted his eyes probably thinking of a proper answer to give. Kita had no siblings so he might not understand exactly how one feels about them but he for sure understood what family means. Atsumu seemed to avoid certain topics and in Kita's eyes, that might be one of the problems that caused Atsumu to end up where he was now. The book he put down was still open with a page spread that had some illustrations on it and a sentence that stood out more to Kita. _Some of them are attracted to negative emotions._ To understand what was wrong, they needed to know more.

Atsumu had no idea how to word his answer. What did Osamu mean to him? They were brothers, of course, he was important to Atsumu, but before in his life having Osamu with him was natural and nothing he ever thought much about. Siblings never openly show affection and do that more through different actions and words. Atsumu might have never understood how much he would ever miss his twin since living together and sharing a room had always been part of their life and even then they never were separated aside from school lessons. Now that he knew how empty his life started feeling, maybe there was something new about himself he understood. Honesty. Maybe he needed to be a little bit more honest.

He once heard the saying that you only learn to appreciate something once it’s gone. Never had something been truer.

“Siblings are so fuckin’ annoying” he started, “you have to constantly live with them, share things with them. They can be really shitty to ya. Call ya out in front of everyone and be a fuckin pain!”

He remembered his time with Osamu from childhood through to his high school years. All the times when Osamu randomly threw stuff at him and provoked him. And moments when he and Suna took great joy in him slipping and falling or when Atsumu tried to act mature in front of other teams and Osamu had to ruin his act by pointing out embarrassing things he had done at some point. _Really annoying_. But then Atsumu smiled. “But they can be there for ya when ya need it. And make yer life much more fun. It doesn’t matter if anyone else likes ya or not, ya siblings won’t let you down.”

Atsumu felt kind of relieved being able to voice out his feelings yet nervous. How would Kita react to that?

“So living in a world without yer brother is horrible to you?”

Atsumu was quiet for a moment. “Yes, it is.”

“What exactly happened between ya and yer brother?”

“We had an argument.” Atsumu was nervous about bringing up the whole fight but now honesty was the only option he had. “I had a shitty day and was a jerk to everyone. Samu was mad at me for that.” The others were listening silently. Expecting Atsumu to go on.

He gulped. “Well it escalated somewhere there and I said I wished he’d not exist.”

“Wow, how lame,” Suna commented.

“Shut yer trap! I never meant to say that it just slipped out of my mouth! OK!”

“Be quiet we’re still inside the library,” Kita ordered. “The one we broke into” added Akagi.

“ **You** are the one who broke in,” said Suna.

Kita turned his book, to show Atsumu what page he had been reading. The page showed an illustration of a weird ghost-like creature inhabiting a forgotten doll. “Yokais are attracted to negative emotions. This one here particularly. It possesses things like dolls.”

Dolls. _Dolls!_

As if lightning had struck him, Atsumu remembered it. The small item he saw in the forest. The old doll right next to him that he was about to examine. It was there but such a small item? How could he expect something like that to be the cause of his trouble?

“I saw one!” He shouted out aloud. Then quickly covering his mouth and sitting down. Akagi and Suna scooted over taking a look at the book. _Hinnagami._ Was the title of it. "A yokai that fulfills wishes" Akagi read out the main point, that was important to them. Kita nodded and looked back at Atsumu.

“The doll ya saw was probably this yokai. And when ya voiced that wish, it probably fulfilled it even if it was not meant to be for that.”

“But what can we do about that?” Atsumu jumped up from his seat and slammed down his hands on the table. “ How do we fix that? Do I go make another wish?”

“That might actually work.” Akagi thought about it while reading the book. He tried his best to find more clues. _Everyone lost their mind._ Suna thought, still taking pictures of them all. If it all ended up being for nothing he'd at least have something to make fun of in the future.

“ Yokais are mostly attracted to negative emotions. Which is why he fulfilled yer wish earlier. Things might not be too easy to turn back.”

Atsumu’s shoulder dropped. “Then what am I gonna do?” He fell back into his chair. Pouting.

Akagi put a hand on his shoulder, "Oi, don't worry buddy. We'll find a way." Even Suna decided to keep quiet and not comment on anything or being mean. He understood enough that Atsumu really was in no mood for this. Maybe there was more to his stories than Suna thought.

Suddenly there were voices speaking just outside of the library doors and someone pushing down the handle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I really like how Akagi seems to be that kind of person to mention important stuff way too late and everyone being annoyed with it.  
> Another point, since I had this story idea I looked up different kinds of Yokais and then found out about the 'Hinnagami'. It's not too common I think and the only points of it that I took over were that they possess dolls and fulfill wishes, the rest of it that I mention about this specific Yokai comes rather from myself than the original lore.


	6. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With time running out Atsumu's teammates decide to help him along and get him out of the building.  
> Now Atsumu has to make their efforts worth it, he needs to make sure that everything will be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter.  
> I worked longer on this than I originally was planning. (I was trying to get it done last weekend) Again to remind everyone that this story was the most random idea I ever had so I tried my best to make a plot surrounding it. XD  
> It might be a very uncreative ending but I liked it enough and there really was not much reason to drag the story out too much. I have more stories to work on and another big project ahead (art) that I am working on. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this till now and left comments and kudos. It means a lot to me.

They hid behind giant shelves of books. Carefully crouched down. They waited for the doors to open.

They were in huge trouble and may not have a way out. Akagi carefully leaned over trying to get a good look at the doors that were opening. Slowly. The school’s custodians were entering. Sunday was not a workday yet they still had to come to at least check if everything was alright. Though he was not the only one there. Heisuke and some other first years were with him too.

“I saw them on this level from outside, though” they heard the blackhead say. “but they would not break into the library. Kita-san and Akagi-san would never do that.”

 _And we would?_ Both Atsumu and Suna thought. Apparently, the others expected them to do things like this, even though _Akagi_ was the one to break in.

Anyway, if they were to be found, they might get expelled from school entirely and their club may never use the school for training camps ever again.

It was bad. Akagi and Kita were third years with good grades and a good future.

Heisuke was trying to convince their custodian that his senpais would not do such a thing. Akagi waved with his hands, trying to get his attention. Carefully. It worked and Heisuke had a look of shock on his face.

Akagi moved his hands to signal him to calm down.

The custodian caught on Heisuke’s distance stare and turned around. Akagi backed up before he was spotted.

“Somethin’ there?”

“No!” He was in a panic, probably not knowing what to do. That’s when he received a message from Suna. Explaining to him that they needed to get out without being spotted. He had not understood anything but nonetheless tried his best.

“I don’t think, anyone is here. Maybe one of the other workers forgot to lock the door.”

His classmates said so too, in attempts to convince him. He would not listen. “Na kiddos, Yer thinkin’ I am an old geezer easy to fool?” He sounded impatient and slightly irritated. “I know when someone broke in or not. And someone definitely broke in here!”

“Listen Atsumu.” Kita held the book in his hands, still reading parts of it. “I see here that the Hinnagami might change the person it decided to fulfill wishes for after a certain time.” Atsumu widened his eyes. How long would something like that take?

“It’s been two days, ya think it’s long enough?”

Through a nearby window, Kita saw that the sun was starting to go down. Soon nighttime should fall upon them. And the exit was blocked. There might not be too much time for them. He turned to Atsumu.

“It could be. I don’t know for sure, so that means you might have not much time.”

Atsumu panicked, “but how are we doing this?! The door is blocked.”

“If we get caught we won’t get out of here,” said Akagi. He looked at them, seemingly thinking about something. He looked in between Atsumu and the door. Deciding to do something he may never even thought of. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The sun was going down more and more and with how Heisuke struggled to convince the custodian to leave the matter be they won’t be having much time at all. He needed to take matters into his own hands. Even if it meant to go to the extreme. If caught, they will be taken away from here and probably waiting for their parents to arrive here and the school's principal. Maybe even police will be called into the matter, breaking in was not a small thing after all. If that happened they won't get anywhere for a while.

 _Why was he ready to go so far?_ While the libero never interacted too much with Atsumu, the blond still was _his_ junior and he was not doing good at all. Whether Atsumu was delusional or not, Kita trusted his words and risked this much. So Akagi will too.

“This all better is worth it,” he said to Atsumu in an unusually serious tone. He then crawled away from them, carefully maneuvering underneath the tables. Looking around to grab some books when he reached one of the other shelves.

He threw a bunch of books out of the shelf and caused loud noises. The blackhead gestured towards the exit before he ran away to lure the custodian away from the exit. Some of the first years followed, unsure of what to do. Heisuke stood there and saw his senpais approach.

“What’s going on Kita-san?”

“Sorry, there’s not much time to explain. Just trust me on this, we need to leave quickly.”

Heisuke might be new to the team but he understood well enough that when Kita was doing something it had to be important. “Fine, I’ll hold them off for now, but the coach is searchin’ for ya too with everyone. And he’s super mad.”

Atsumu and Kita made their way past him, but Suna did not. They looked at him confused. “I’ll go help Akagi, hurry up and leave.” He did not give them time to respond and followed after the blackhead.

Speeding their way out of the building and over the playground of their school they saw several teammates running around in search of them. "Kita!" Aran spotted them and ran towards them. "What's all this about? Where's Akagi and Suna?"

"Aran, I'll explain it all to ya alter, Atumu needs to go somewhere right now." They left Aran behind, the boy was clearly confused. When other teammates asked him what was going on he simply shrugged. 

Unfortunately, coach Kurosu came in their direction. Spotting them immediately and blocking their way.

“What the heck! Kita, Atsumu, what are ya doing here?!”

They had to slow down but Kita whispered to Atsumu. “I’ll handle this here, hurry up and find that doll.”

Atsumu was somewhat hesitant but decided to do as told. He ran as fast as possible, not even able to hear what Kita had to say about the whole matter. Their coach called after him too but the blond could not stop.

If there really was a time restriction to this then he needed to hurry up and reach the old temple. There he found that weird doll and if he was lucky it should still be there. Atsumu prayed that for once this will work out.

Atsumu found himself back at the same spot he and Osamu had fought the other day. Near that abandoned temple where he saw the doll. It was still there, on the exact same spot he had seen it that day.

Without any hesitation, he picked it up and examined it. It looked just like the description. Old and dirty. Nearly falling apart.

It stared back at Atsumu. He gripped tighter. Gritting his teeth harder and harder. How come such a small thing could have caused him so much trouble.

Again, his words ring through the air. As if the doll had recorded them and replayed them. As if it was saying that it all was his doing. It all was his wish. His cause.

And honestly, it was. He should know what to say and whatnot. He should have simply accepted that he was at fault and no one else. He should not have been a jerk in the first place and just apologized. To his teammates and to his brother. He should have accepted it when Osamu pointed out his mistakes and just go with him back to the camp. Everything could have been the same and none of this mess would have happened. 

Even now, without any help, he would still be whining around how this could have happened and what he could do. Kita trusted him and due to that, he got Akagi's and Suna's help (kind of). They were in trouble right now and maybe they will be expelled.

 _Why did they even believe him?_ Atsumu had no idea but he was glad. He was glad that his teammates believed him and helped him. He understood through the year he had spent at Inarizaki high how amazing Kita was, despite not being a regular player and now he only proved that he was so much more amazing than that. So did Akagi. And even Suna.

He’d forever be thankful to them once this all had been over.

His focus went back to the item in his hand. There was no doubting anymore. No what if's, this had to work. This had to go back to normal or his teammates' efforts would be wasted. How? How can he make this thing redo everything? 

' _I wish yer never existed'_

Again the doll repeated his wish. Atsumu's grip tightened. "No!" He screamed, "That's not what I wish for! I was mad and didn't think at all!" 

The doll stayed quiet. _Be honest!_ "Truth is, I was just being stupid and mad over nothing! I was a jerk and tried blaming Samu for it! I want everything to go back to how it was and apologize to him!

Tears started forming in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“I don’t want to live without my stupid brother! I want Osamu back! He might be an idiot and an annoying bastard, but he is still my brother!! I want our team to be like it was before!"

"I never wanted him to disappear! I was mad and not thinking! I was just stupid and not accepting my fault for my mistakes! I want it all to go back to normal! To be like it used to be. Please! Please undo this all!”

His eyes were shut, tears falling. Everything halted and time seemed to stop. Nothing was happening, nothing was there for a moment he was in nothing but darkness. No sound no vision, nothing.

Suddenly a strong breeze blew against his body. Making him shiver in the coldness he was suddenly met. When Atsumu opened his eyes the doll he had clutched in his hands was gone. He had no idea what exactly happened. The doll was gone but nothing seemed to have changed. At first. Atsumu realized that he was not in front of the old temple anymore. He seemed to be in an unfamiliar place. At least he did not recognize it.

“Oi!”

A way too familiar voice called out to him. Atsumu widened his eyes and when he saw him appear in the distance it was like the cloudy sky started clearing up. Sunshine came through and illuminated the other boy.

“Damn it Sumu! What’re ya doing here!”

Osamu was approaching him. It really was him, right? Or maybe not?

Atsumu pulled himself back to his feet and ran. He ran towards Osamu spreading his arms wide and engulfing his brother in a hug. He almost threw them over though.

It was real, this was reality. He hugged Osamu tightly, squeezing him just to be sure he really was there. He was.

Osamu was greatly confused. He had no idea how to respond to his brother’s sudden affection, Atsumu never was like this.

“What’s wrong with ya?”

Atsumu startled upon the realization of his action and nearly jumped back. “Nothing, why yer askin’?”

“Nothing? Ya were out here for the whole fuckin’ night!” Osamu complained, “everyone was crazy worried. Oh! Were ya scared out here alone?”

Osamu smirked at him. Atsumu felt uncomfortable. “No, I wasn’t!”

“Ya were! Yer even cryin’!”

“Am not!”

“Hey! There you are!”

In the distance, Kita and Akagi appeared, behind them the other team members. “Come on! We have to get back!”

Before leaving the place Atsumu turned around and took a good look. The doll had vanished and the temple seemed far less menacing than he thought. Things were back to normal. Everything was all right. As if his ordeal had never happened and was all part of his imagination. It was not. It felt too real for that to be imagination. He was out all night? When looking up into the sky it was bright, probably early morning. He grabbed his mobile, it showed that the day was Saturday. The day he woke up inside their gym. 

"Move yer ass, Sumu!"

Kita and Akagi as well as the rest of the team waited for them to catch up. Wondering why Atsumu was gone like that and scolding him for it. They were worried about him and looking at their bags underneath their eyes, they must have searched for him for a while now.

Atsumu felt bad for having them worried like that but the feeling of happiness to see everything the way it should be was far greater than anything else. 

No one knew of what he went through and no one will ever know. For them, nothing ever happened and there was no reason for the blond to address any of the matter at all so let it be. Everything was how it was supposed to be and nothing else mattered. 

He smiled brighter than ever when examining his team being its usual self. And the words rolled off his tongue, far easier than he remembered them to ever be.

“Hey Samu, I'm sorry”

* * *

_Hinnagami is a yokai possessing inanimate objects like dolls. No one knows for sure where they came from and what caused them to fulfill people's wishes. Yes they do listen to your wish and maybe make them true, but be warned! That might not necessarily be good at all. It seems that they get attracted to negative emotions and selfish desires, but only to ruin the lives of those foolish enough to be that._

_Their wishes may have been fulfilled but also their lives had been ruined without any help. Never seek out a Hinnagami only to fulfill any selfish wishes or curses you want to bestow upon another man. Not even accidental wishes shall be spoken out in their presence, as emotions are very dangerous to let yourself be led by them._

_There is no guarantee that the Hinnagami will undo a wish that they granted but maybe if the person they connected to leaves those negative emotions behind the Hinnagami might deem them worth of forgiveness and undo their bad wishes._

_Never seek out their help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, coming up with a Yokai was not easy but I kind of liked it. Again I only took inspiration from what I found out about Hinnagamis but most of what you read here was my own ideas about them. They might sound pretty random, but I tried my best. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the fight was over-done by me but I had the headcanon of Atsumu shouting at Osamu for him to never have existed and I really struggled to get to that point, but really I needed to get that over with for the plot get started. (Sorry if it was too weird)
> 
> Little notes again, I have no idea if they are even allowed to stay at school over the night but I am sure that in the training camp at Shiratorizawa and everyone slept there.  
> Well, it's fine I guess. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments and kudos if you liked it and want to see more. 
> 
> (PS: I have more AUs planned to focus around the Twins and Inarizaki, they might be out soonish too.)


End file.
